


Little Jimmy

by Tarvok



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Gen, POV Jack Harkness, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finally works herself up enough courage to ask Jack a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jimmy

Little Jimmy  
  
By Tarvok  
  
Rated G. Crack. Mpreg. POV Jack. Torchwood.

  
  
  
So we're taking a nice, relaxing stroll down the parkway, Gwen and I, when I hear her attempts to subtlely clear her throat next to me.  
  
"Were you really pregnant once?"  
  
I reply, "Yep," and, as she'd stopped, I continued walking on ahead of her. "You're gonna fall behind, Gwen."  
  
"Oh. Right." She quickly fell in step with me once more. "Where's the baby now?"  
  
"Little Jimmy's with his father, of course." I make some vague motion with my hands, as though that means anything.  
  
"Why am I surprised?" She mutters.  
  
"Oh, why indeed, Gwen." I reach into my coat and take out my wallet. "Would you like to see pictures?"

 


End file.
